The Tragedy
by PrincessKadenceOfMusic
Summary: Basically getting into Elphaba's head before the No Good Deed scene, but after the catfight. First person, Elphaba's POV. One shot for now, but it might be longer in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: This is dedicated to Zelda Rules, because she sent me my 20****th**** review ever on this site. I never thought I would get 20 reviews on this site, so it was a big deal to me. I'd also like to mention Heatqueen because she gave me the idea to actually turn this into a story. Also, this is loosely based off of the chorus of a song. I was totally blown away by the thought that "tragic" and "magic" rhyme. So, thank you to Vinkunwildflowerqueen for getting me into the artist, and Sammichbatch for sending me the song. **

Three years. It takes three years for one life to completely and totally fall apart. I thought it couldn't get worse than being an enemy of Oz, but I was very wrong. Once, I had expected to be a powerful sorceress, loved by all, no longer an outcast. I don't regret that this didn't happen; I regret what happened instead. Of course I wished for a little less than our entire country to hate me, but I don't want them to like me for the wrong reasons. However, being homeless, hunted, and hated by all was not as bad as my once magical life would become.

First, there was Nessa. My sweet, perfect, beautiful baby sister. I tried to help her, and she resented it. She would still be alive if I hadn't tried to help her. Then came Boq. I still don't fully comprehend what happened to him, but he isn't human anymore. He would rather have died than live the way he does now. Deciding that after the two of them lost so much at my hands, I went back to the palace to free the Monkeys. I was going to finally do something right. And I did. I got the Monkeys their freedom back. But then I—Oz Doctor Dillamond. I don't think he remembered me at all. And that horrendible sound that came from his mouth-it was too heart shattering to bear. And Glinda. She was my best friend. She was my only friend. I will never forget the look of betrayal on her face as her fiancé left her. For me.

I don't think I ever told her how much she meant to me. Linny was the first person to acknowledge that I was someone and that I matter. And I've lost her, because I let her fiancé choose me. Then he—oh, my Oz him—he died. For me. Why the hell would he have the audacity to let himself die so I could live? It's not living without him. I _can't_ live without him. He was the most precious thing that has ever belonged to me. And he is gone. I have nobody on my side now. I have nothing. I have no reason to try now. Nobody will ever see through what I have become. They don't care. They do not now, and they never will. They won't realize that I NEVER MEANT TO HURT ANYONE!

Just three years ago, I thought my life was going to be magical. How did it become such a tragedy?

**AN: This might be an introduction to something. I'm not sure yet, as I had planned on this being it. But my editor (my uncle) said it sounded like an introduction to something longer. I'm not sure yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I never will. I promise. **

**AN: So, I figured out how to continue this! Finding a way to change the POV without making it really confusing was actually really hard. I can't promise specific days this will be updated, but I'm going to try and keep it going. Also, I'm working on another one shot that has taken priority because I feel like it needs to be better than my writing usually is. My goal is to be done with that as soon as I can. It will be called Clear Blue Skies. Oh, and thanks to PrincessOfTheNegaverse for helping me constantly. **

Elphaba angrily threw her notebook at the pillar and curled up on the floor. She felt surprisingly calmer now that she had written out her feelings. Not much calmer, but definitely calmer. She concentrated on taking deep breaths, finally steadying her breathing.

As she got to her feet, a sound caught her attention. It was the fluttering of wings, and a yipping sound. She gestured toward the window across the room, and it opened, following her command just in time for Chistery and Jozette to fly through, carrying a little girl in a blue and white dress. In the child's arms rested a small dog, its fur dark and shaggy. Both the child and the dog were whimpering softly.

"Good job, you two. Jozette, will you show our little guest to her room?" Elphaba said, her tone snarky and somewhat frightening. The smaller of the two Monkeys gripped the child's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me? What's going to happen to me?" Dorothy shrieked, starting to become hysterical.

"Shut up and you'll be fine." Elphaba called after them, using her harshest voice, causing the child's cries to increase, but they no longer included words.

"Chistery, go check and see if there's mail." Elphaba knew that the Animals would have heard of her new address by now and might be trying to reach her.

The head Monkey scampered off to meet his mistress's request, only to stop as he recognized a pale blue dress that he used to see on a daily basis. _Miss Elphaba should be aware of this, _he thought, hurrying back to the room and tugging at her long black skirt.

"Chistery? What's wrong?" The Monkey only chattered in response, causing a cross between annoyance and disappointment in the Witch's eyes. "Chistery, if you don't at least try to keep speaking you will never-" she cut herself off as she heard the footsteps behind her. Glinda had arrived.

Realizing this wasn't going to be pretty, the Monkey made himself scarce, planning to get the mail and wait for the blonde to leave.

Chistery made his way outside, checking under the boulder that led to a secret compartment. There were a few brief messages, not much more than confirming the mistress's new address. As he set the boulder back in place and prepared to take the messages inside, someone caught his eye. A scrawny, timid looking man with shaggy chestnut hair stood at the edge of the grounds, clearly afraid to venture further. Chistery went to the man, hoping to find out what he was doing.

"Hello…um, sir. My name is Darden." The man clearly was not here on his own will, and Chistery was suspicious of him. "There was a group in town yesterday and one of the men from the group asked me to bring this letter to this address." Darden held an envelope out to the Monkey, who gingerly took it from his hand. As soon as the letter was no longer in his possession, the terrified man fled from the castle grounds, not once looking back.

Chistery looked down at the envelope in his hand, and noticed that this was different than most letters they received. For one, it was in an actual envelope, not made out of leaves or bark. For another, the handwriting looked much neater than that of most Animals. With that, the Monkey made a quick decision. His mistress needed to see this letter now. It didn't matter if she was still talking with Glinda. This was more important.

**AN: Leave thoughts! Also, if anyone has ideas, you can totally tell me! I'm open for whatever. **


End file.
